


Sleepy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, lots of fluff, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico comes home to a quiet house.This is unusual. He investigates.Sleepy day in the di Angelo-Solace home.(SO MUCH FLUFF)





	Sleepy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is the second fic I've wrote in two days so I'd like to think it's better but it's probably not.  
> I wish I own Percy Jackson, but alas, I do not and neither do I make money from this. (All rights to Uncle Rick)
> 
> On with the show!!!

When Nico came home, it was to a quiet house.

Now, this may not seem unusual. But if you've ever lived with a three year old little girl and Will Solace, you'll know silence is suspicious.

Nico locked the door behind him, feeling the security system Leo had installed snap tight. It showed no signs of having been broken, which was reassuring.......

If you didn't have a three year old Bia di Angelo-Solace. 

Nico walked into the living room, steps light, hand fiddling with the skull ring on his finger. The living room was filled with late afternoon light, shadows dancing over the drawing on the wall and the dark blue carpet, where Moe, Curly, and Sprinkles were sprawled.

Moe, Curly, and Sprinkles were one dog, a Cerberus pup that had been a moving in gift from Hades. Curly lifted her head, looked at Nico standing in the doorway, and went back to sleep. Her snores joined the other two in a soft hum that filtered through the room. Nico turned and moved on.

The kitchen was empty, though dishes were piled in the sink. He would have to wash those later. Ah, well. He walked back into the hallway. The bathroom door was closed, but Nico sneaked a look inside anyway. Empty.

Bia's room was empty as well, her pillow gone from the bed. Nico thought he knew what happened then.

He pushed open the door to his and Will's room, and stopped. He smiled, taking in the sight. Little light filtered through the curtains, but what did illuminated Will's blond hair and Bia's dark curls spilling over onto the pillows, the two of them curled together atop the covers. 

Nico kicked off his shoes and pulled his jacket off, leaving the at the door. Walking to the bed, he pulled off Will's shoes, careful not to disturb his sleep. He tossed the shoes over to where his lay with a soft thud. Bia stirred in her sleep with a small sigh. Nico smiled, sitting down on his side of the bed. He leaned over, smoothing soft, dark curls off Bia's small face, sleep-sticky with sweat. She shifted, cuddling closer to Will as one thing made its way into her mouth. 

Nico lay down on his stomach next to them, still on top of the blankets. He put one arm over his husband and daughter, laying his head down on Will's arm thrown out on the pillow. 

Nico was surprised to feel Will's hand curl in his hair, pulling him that much closer. The last thing Nico knew before he was asleep was Will's legs tangling with his, Bia's small hand clenching in his shirt, and no more.

(Nico forgot to set the alarm. They woke up three hours later to Bia's loud crying that she was hungry, having missed lunch.)  
(They had leftover lasagna from dinner at the Zhangs' yesterday.)  
(And they slept in late the next day. They ended up rushing to get ready and were almost late.)  
(Almost.)

 

(Nico doesn't care, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 40 minutes before school on a half broken tablet don't judge me
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
